


Love is blind

by shut_up_sarah



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Short Story, medusa falls in love with a blind women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shut_up_sarah/pseuds/shut_up_sarah
Summary: Medusa is gay i said what i said
Relationships: Medusa (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Love is blind

**Author's Note:**

> Created as a small project for class

Medusa once possessed a beauty coveted by all. Although the fairest of the three Gorgon sisters was courted by many, she remained pure in hope of becoming the priestess of Athena's temple. Many visitors of the temple only came to get a glimpse of the younger woman's alluring looks. Envious of her charm, Athena cursed her, transforming her into a repulsive reptilian woman. Her skin turned olive, her fingernails grew like claws, her pupils resembled one of a cat and her head, covered in a hundred snakes hissed poisonously. Anyone who would lock eyes with the creature would be turned into stone, petrified by what they had seen. Medusa became lonely and secluded. Hiding. In a cave in the underground of Sarpedon, she feared the next warrior that would come for her head.

Word spread among the greatest of heroes, but all that dared to enter her cave had been turned into stone. Yet, the Sarpedon Island had not been deserted. The people residing in the island grew fond of the serpent lady; Medusa would pray the beasts away, beasts such as The Mighty Cyclops, angry nymphs, chimeras, and harpies- turning them all to stone. She terrified the cold vile merchants, and the thieves never stole again. Her cave became an exhibition of all the victories she had made, the petrified statues like trophies against stony walls. Children of the island loved to travel in the depths of the cave discovering the stoned creatures and heroes they had heard only in tales. The villagers made offerings as a token of appreciation. The entrance of her cave was transformed into a magnificent flower mural, doused in gifts and stacks of gold.

Medusa was now praised, not for her past beauty, but for her strength and courageous heart. Her reptile figure had been overlooked. Even with the admiration she received from her people, she knew she was doomed to remain forever alone. Her inability to look into someone's eyes saddened her, and with every day that passed a new challenger would appear, each stronger than the predecessor.

One day, a woman stood by the entrance of the cave, wary and hesitant. She called out Medusa's name with a clear and loud voice. Medusa appeared by the entrance, standing in the shadows of her home, her scally serpent tail slithering on the ground, making the younger woman step back. Medusa recognized her immediately and avoided her eyes, with the white clothing, intriguing hair and gold jewelry, she was, without a doubt, an oracle. The gorgeous young woman approached slowly and reached out to Medusa without turning her gaze away. Her name was Pythia, her eyes were grey and empty, endlessly staring at the horizon. Blind. As Medusa looked into her eyes, an unexplainable feeling rushed through her veins, strong as thunder but immensely comforting. Medusa took her hand and invited her in. Pythia then explained her visions and warned Medusa about her next opponent, Perseus. Pythia had constructed a plan, and Medusa listened. She gave the oracle a chance, Pythia would be the only human she could ever be able to look at. While sharing her visions, their fingers intertwined, and suddenly everything made sense. Through her blind eyes, Medusa felt beautiful. Pythia loved snakes.

The curse of Athena became the greatest power Medusa could have, turning all who look at her to stone, like harmless relics of the past, frozen in time. Her obstacles had become bridges. Except for Pythia, to whom she was devoted and loved more than any Man could ever have. And if their love was madness, Medusa would never find sanity again.

\---

The past mistakes had been overlooked but the old gods are not dead. The war cries of Athena can be heard in the shouts of protestants, fighting their own war closer to home, with pickets signs and clenched fists. In that crowd two strong women, holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> more vibes on insta @sar_shak


End file.
